


Snow Fluff Fight

by tothebatcave53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy little family, M/M, Victor is a major sap, YOI Secret Santa 2018, Yurio loves them but in his angry sort of teenager way, dogs are ridiculous, poodle shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothebatcave53/pseuds/tothebatcave53
Summary: Makkachin causes some mischief but how can anyone really stay mad at that cute little face?





	Snow Fluff Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).



> Here is my gift for the YOI Secret Santa 2018 exchange. I am so sorry to my giftie that this is late, I hope you like it regardless!

When they walk into the apartment its dark, the sun having set early with the darkening of winter months. Skate bags thump softly as they hit the floor, stillness broken.

“Makka!” Victor calls in greeting, pulling his scarf free from around his neck. Yuuri takes it as he hangs his own in the closet with his and Victor’s jackets.

Silence follows instead of the normal click clack of Makkachin’s nails against the hardwood floors.

“Maybe she’s sleeping?” Yuuri asks, reaching out for the lamp on the side table. As he flips the switch and light floods their dark apartment Victor and Yuuri are greeted by large balls of white fluff. It trails through their whole living area, leading back to Makkachin’s dog bed in the corner. There sits their dog, surrounded by her mess like she should be awarded a trophy for her efforts. She grins large, tail wagging furiously and fluff hangs from the side of her mouth.

“Oh my- Makka!” Victor cries, throwing his arms in the air. “I just bought you that bed!”

“Clearly she really loves it,” Yuuri says, hiding a smile behind his hand. “Look how much fun she had.”

“ _Yuuuuri_ ,” Victor whines, turning to his fiance with a betrayed expression. “Don’t side with her.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it. Look at her.” Yuuri points back at the dog, whose tail wags furiously with pride at her mess. Already his phone is in his hand, shutter clicking as he takes photos of the poodle surrounded by her white disaster.

“You’re both hopeless.”

“Don’t worry,” Yuuri says, pressing a kiss to Victor’s cheek as he walks past. “I’ll help you clean it up. I’m sure Makka will help too, won’t you Makka?”

“ _Boof._ ”

Victor watches for a moment as Yuuri leans down to start gathering the bed fluff, Makkachin coming over to sniff at Yuuri’s cheek and lick his face. It's so domestic and adorable, Victor’s heart gives a little tug at the love he feels for his small family.

“Hey!”

Victor focuses back just in time to get a ball of fluff thrown in his face. Yuuri stands across from him grinning, an armful of dog bedding in his arms as he throws more at Victor.

“Dog fluff fight!” Yuuri yells.

With a laugh, Victor scoops up his own fluff to throw back at Yuuri. Makkachin bounces around them, barking and snapping at the fluff that flies through the air.

By the time all three of them collapse in a pile on the couch, the fluff is torn apart into tiny little pieces and the apartment looks like a small snow storm has blown through. Yuuri laughs against Victor’s chest, cheeks flushed and smile large.

“That was fun.”

Victor hums in agreement before he turns, catching Yuuri’s lips in a kiss. “I love you,” he breaths, happiness thrumming through him with each beat of his heart. Coming home is no longer lonely, not with Yuuri who can make anything fun without even trying.

“I love you too,” Yuuri says, voice soft and gaze loving.

“Do you know what else?” Victor whispers, lips against Yuuri’s blushing ear.

“What?”

“You get to clean this all up while I bring Makka out.”

“Victor!” Yuuri gasps before laughing, jumping up to chase Victor to the door as Victor tries to make a break for it. They end up both bringing Makkachin out for a walk and then cleaning up the fluff snow storm together. There isn’t a better way that Victor thinks he could have spent an evening.

“Hey,” Victor says when they finish cleaning. Yuuri is pressed against his chest, Makkachin laying in his lap and very happily having her ears played with while Yuuri cooes at her.

“Mmm?”

“Pose for a family photo.” Victor pulls his phone out, camera catching them all in frame. Makkachin nuzzles closer to Yuuri, grinning at the camera. Yuuri flashes a peace sign, his grin relaxed and happy. Victor clicks the button, his lips pressed to the top of Yuuri’s hair. He smells like Victor’s shampoo and for a moment he can’t pull away simply because he loves Yuuri so much. He snaps one more at the exact moment Yuuri turns his face up to catch Victor’s lips in a kiss.

Victor melts against those lips, heart beating a mile a minute as Yuuri settles back in. He makes himself comfortable against Victor like he’s made himself comfortable in their home, slowly infecting every part of Victor’s life until he can’t remember what it was like before Yuuri was here.

Yuuri’s phone dings as Victor tags him in his Instagram post, the pictures Yuuri had snapped earlier of Makkachin and her mess followed up by their selfies on the couch. Instantly likes from his fans start to flood his notifications, as is normal, but he sees Yurio’s name pop up in a comment.

“Yurio clearly appreciates the pictures,” Victor says, holding out his phone for Yuuri to see. The comment is a string of throwing up emojis but it makes Yuuri laugh softly anyway.

“Tell him he’s jealous he’s missing out on all the fun.” Yuuri goes back to playing with Makkachin but Victor doesn’t miss the fond smile he casts to his phone when seconds after he posts his comment, Yurio sends Yuuri a text full of blatant denial.

“I love you.”

Yuuri glances up again, that same gentle smile on his lips that only Victor gets to experience.

“I mean it, I love you and how everything that we do feels special even if it's just cleaning up Makka’s mess or getting a text from Yurio about our sappy Instagram posts,” Victor breaths out in a rush. He wants Yuuri to know what these little moments mean to him, what each day spent together means to him.

Sitting up so that they’re able to face each other properly Yuuri answers simply by leaning forward to press his lips to Victor’s. “I feel the same Vitya.”

Victor pulls him closer, fingers burying in the hair at the back of his neck to deepen their kiss. At his side his phone lights up with a new text from Yuri, _‘Stop making out!! You’re so predictable’._ He doesn’t see it, he’s too busy being in love with the man of his dreams who has so happily invaded each corner of his life and chased away that loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> Do all dogs live to destroy their beds? I know mine does, he also thinks he's very cute whenever he does :)


End file.
